Happy Birthday Boa Hancock
by Zero Kiryu Uchiha
Summary: Well Boa Hancock and Luffy Fans do you all know what today is? If you don't know then.. today is Hancock's Birthday Fans! come on and celebrate!


Happy Birthday Boa Hancock.

**HELLO FANS LIKE I SAID TODAY IS HANCOCK'S BIRTHDAY IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME LOOK IT UP ON THE WIKIPEDIA YOURSELF. THIS A SPECIAL TREAT FOR YOU ALL. **

On a lovely day on amazon lily there was going to be a big celebration. in the hall ways of the kuja palace was elder nyon ,marigold , sandersonia.

Nyon: Well today is Snake-Princess Birthday..

Sonia: Sure Is! the tall woman said as she smiled.

Mari: So what could we do.. for our big sister's birthday..

Nyon glanced at Boa Hancock's door peeked inside to see was hancock sleep or not.. hancock was indeed sleeping.

Nyon: She's sleep for now.. lets go to my place and plan this get Margaret we'll need her help too..

As the trio head out to the nyon's house margaret was there with them.. they were all planning about hancock's birthday

Nyon: Lets make this a surprise party to snake-princess.

Sonia: Right!

Margaret: I'll make her the best clothes! i'll get my friends to help out.

Mari: You do that then..

Nyon: We also going to invite guest's.

Mari: Guest's? like who?

Nyon: Who do you think I mean? nyon pulled up a wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy.

Sonia eyes widened so did mari's

Margaret: Really Luffy is coming!? she said in disbelief.

Nyon nodded

Nyon: We need to contact him.. in order to get him here..

Sonia: Your right...

Mari: Hmm...

Mari: let's try the den den mushi to contact him..

Nyon: MmHmm your right lets try it..

somewhere in the new world on the thousand sunny.

Luffy and his crew were sailing into a new island as the straw hats den den mushi was ringing

Nami: Hey can someone get that!

Usopp:I'll get it!

Usopp went to the ringing den den mushi as he picked it up and said.

Usopp: Hello?

Nyon: Hello?

Usopp: Who is this?

Nyon: I am elder nyon former amazon lily empress of the kuja tribe.

Usopp: What!? Kuja Tribe!? he yelled.

This got the crew's attention when he said kuja.

Nami: Kuja.?

Robin: Kuja Pirates...

Sanji: Kuja Pirates Women! he had a heart in his eye.

Zoro just yawned

Nyon: Who is this am talking to?

Usopp: I am Usopp... sniper of the straw hat pirates...

Nyon: Ah perfect nice to meet you where is your captain? monkey D. luffy.

Usopp: Whaa...

Nami: Usopp what does nyon want.?

Usopp: She wants luffy to speak to her...

everyone stood quiet for a moment

Luffy finally appeared.

Luffy: Someone called me.. ?

the crew turned to their rubber captain.

Usopp: Luffy...

Luffy: Na..?

Usopp: Someone wants to talk to you...

Luffy: Like who?

Usopp: Take this... he gave the boy captain the den den mushi

Luffy picked it up and answered.

Luffy: Who is it?

Nyon: Straw Hat..

Luffy: Granny! Nyon!? is that you!

Nyon: Yes its me, its been a while... I'd like to speak to you..

Luffy: bout what?

Nyon: Straw Hat.. do you know what today is.. ?

Luffy: Uh... today is the 2nd...

Nyon: Straw Hat... its snake-princess's birthday...

Luffy: ITS HANCOCK'S BIRTHDAY!

Nyon: Yes it is.. your the guest of honor to her birthday party..

Luffy's eyes sparkled

Luffy: Is there food going to be there?!

Nyon: yes.

Luffy: Awesome! can my crew come?

Nyon: Of course..

Luffy: WooHooo!

Nyon: Will you come to amazon lily..

Luffy: Sure.

Nyon: Ok i'll be expecting you.

the den den mushi went off the line

Luffy turned to his crew and said

Luffy: Nami! change course we going to amazon lily!

Nami: But Luffy... why?

Luffy: Because today is Hancock's birthday! we all going! am the guest of honor!

The crew just stared at him...

the straw hats changed course..

mean while in amazon lily.

Sonia: Did you reach luffy?

Nyon: Yes he's coming... with a grin the old woman said..

Sonia: Perfect!

Mari barged in and said

Mari: Big Sister is awake!

Sonia:!

Nyon: Oh No..!

Mari: what should we do?

Nyon: Marigold Distract her will you.

Mari: I'll try...

Nyon: Sonia... you tell margaret and the other kuja pirates about the surprise party spread the word out to every kuja I mean every "_kuja" _ Ok!

Sonia: Will do...

Mari: What about you...?

Nyon: I'll invite other guests.. and get a few kuja's to help me out with the party! go you guys!

Mari&amp; Sonia: Right!

in the kuja palace hancock's room.

Hancock got up from her bed as she turned to her pet snake salome.

Hancock: Today is my birthday salome... as she grabbed a doll of luffy and held it..

Hancock: Oh Luffy... I hope you know today is my birthday...

Hancock hugged the doll version of luffy as she blushed

September the 2nd is Boa Hancock's Birthday.

As the beautiful pirate empress put on her outfit for the day and brushed her hair and proudly walked out her room with her snake following her.

Kuja pirates saw their empress and said good morning to her.

she said good morning back to them and walked away looking for her beloved sisters.

Mari: Big Sister! Mari yelled.

Hancock: Mari!

Mari: How are you?

Hancock: good! where is sonia?

Mari: Umm?

Hancock: Well... she said in a impatient way.

Mari: Umm she's with... margaret!

Hancock: Alright... oh and mari..

Mari: Yes... big sister..?

Hancock: Do you know what day it is..?

Mari: Of course I know!

Hancock: Then... what are you suppose to say to me...?

Mari: Happy Birthday..?

Hancock: Yes..

Mari: Ok..

Hancock eyes widened and stared at her sister in a angry way..

Hancock: Your not hiding something from me are you.. mari!? in a angry tone.

Mari: NO NO BIG SISTER I'M NOT! WHY WOULD I?

Hancock: Because... there's something taking place here?

Mari: Big Sister why don't you take a nice refreshing bath!?

Hancock: Well guess your right about the bath.. besides it is a special day. in a calm tone.

Hancock walked away going to her bath chamber.

Mari sighed in relief.

Mari: That was close.. She followed her sister.

Hancock was in the bath thinking

Hancock: Something is off... and I don't like it.. she said in thought.

Elsewhere..

Nyon: Ok put that over there put it towards your left.

Nyon: put the cake on your right Ran..

Ran placed the cake towards her right.

Margaret: Elder Nyon! I made her new clothes

Nyon: Good put them in presents!

Daisy: Where you want me to put these other gifts.. ?

Nyon: Hmmm hid them in the brushes.. for now..

Nyon: Lets go ladies we have a party to get done we got guests coming and the guest of honor..

Rindo: Elder Nyon..

Nyon: What Rindo?

Rindo: Two guests are here..

Nyon: Really?! wonder who could it be.. ?

Nyon turned and glanced at two guests

1 guest had silver hair and glasses and a long coat hanging on his shoulders

the other 1 was a female with short black hair..

the 1 with silver hair and glasses was Rayleigh...

the female was Shakky.

Nyon: Oh Rayleigh! and Shakky!

Rayleigh: Gloriosa!

Shakky: Hey Gloriosa..

Nyon: Glad you two made it

Rayleigh: Where's the birthday girl...?

Nyon: Keeping her distracted...

Nyon: This a surprise party

Rayleigh: Oh I see.. he chuckled

the was 1 more guest behind them he is big and he was a whale shark like fishmen.

Rayleigh: Jinbe!

Jinbe: Oi Rayleigh...

Rayleigh: Good to see you here.

Nyon: Can you guys help out..

Rayleigh Shakky Jinbe: Sure

Nyon: Thank you..

Sonia: Nyon!

Nyon: Yes..?

Sonia: Luffy is almost here I saw his ship

Nyon: Ahh he's coming...

Rayleigh: Luffy-Kun is invited too.. ?

Nyon: Yes.. he's the guest of honor..

Kuja Chef: Elder Nyon the food is almost done...

Nyon: Good everything is almost done..

Nyon: Margaret!

Margaret: Yes?

Nyon: Go to the dock's and wait for luffy.. and his crew.

Margaret: On it! the blonde haired girl walked off.

It had been 6 hours till the party had been done and set.. now everyone was waiting for luffy to show up so hancock could come..

About 50 minutes later.. luffy and his crew docked and got off the sunny.

Luffy: Perfect we made it!

Robin: So this is what amazon lily looks like..

Sanji: Can't wait to meet that goddess! and all the ladies he said with a heart in his eye..

Franky: OWW! this party will be SUPERRRR! he did his signature super pose.

Brook: Yohohoho! i'll ask the ladies of amazon lily for their panties!

Nami smacked Brook upside the head

Nami: Not now Brook don't be a pervert already! in a angry tone.

Luffy: Can't wait to eat!

Margaret: Luffy!

Luffy turned his head and saw a blond haired woman calling his name.

Luffy: Margaret!

the crew turned to luffy and margaret.

Nami: Luffy you know her.. ?

Luffy: Yeah.. this is margaret..

Margaret: Nice to meet you, you all must be Luffy's crewmates...

Usopp: Yeah we are..

Chopper: Hi!

Sanji swooned over margaret

Sanji: Such a beautiful lady!

Margaret blushed at sanji's complement.

Margaret was snapped out of her trance as she remembered.

Margaret: Luffy you and your crew follow me!

Luffy: Kay!

Luffy and his crew followed the blond haired kuja.

With Hancock...

Hancock was on her throne as she looked like she was mad.

Hancock: Where is everyone! she yelled.

Hancock: Am I being ignored on my birthday! ?

Mari: Big sister...

Hancock: Grr... Why everyone not saying happy birthday to me! She got off her throne and walked down the hall way.

Mari: Big Sister Wait.. she followed her older sister...

Hancock was walking down the hall with rage in her eyes. she walked pass a window..

the window had the view of the thousand sunny.

before Hancock had realized what she just saw in the window she couldn't believe her eyes she know who's ship that belongs too

Hancock face turned red and blushed as she yelled his name

Hancock: LUFFY IS HERE HE HAS COME AT LAST! she said in a very happy tone.

Mari: Oh no!... mari glanced at the ship..

Mari: Sister wait..

before she stopped her older sister. Hancock ran out the palace faster then a roadrunner to luffy's ship

Mari ran after her

Hancock had checked the ship no one was on it..

Hancock: Luffy Where are you!?

Mari: Big Sister...

Mari: He's not there...

Not to long Salome her pet snake smelled luffy's scent.. it showed hancock where luffy was going the snake followed the scent as hancock followed him.

Mari: Oh No! they going to the party! Mari panicked as she ran to stop her older sister

At the party...

luffy and his crew made it..

Nyon: finally Straw Hat your here!

Luffy: Yeah where's the food?

Nyon: well ah its she was cut off by Sonia..

Sonia: Big Sister is coming!

Nyon: What!?

Nyon: Everyone take your places she's coming!

Luffy: Oh Hancock...

Nyon: Straw Hat Come with me! the older woman pulled luffy and dragged him with her.

everyone did as there were told they all hid and stayed quiet.

Nyon quickly put luffy in a giant present box.

She hid as well

right when Hancock finally ran in the party zone.

Hancock: Huh... everything is so dark..?

everyone jumped out and said SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY SNAKE-PRINCESS!

Hancock just jumped in surprise as she saw her crew, sister's, adoptive mother ,Rayleigh,shakky ,Jinbe , Luffy's crew. but there's 1 more person she's missing to see.. and that would be...

there was a present moving like something was inside it.. Hancock turned to the moving present as she stared at it.

Right when she touched the present someone jumped out the present like a jack in the box..

And that "someone" was wearing shorts a shirt but was opened he had a giant X scar on his chest and another one under his left eye and.. he had a Straw Hat.

It was Luffy.

Hancock: Lu-Luffy!

Luffy: Happy Birthday Hancock!

Hancock: oh my god. she smiled.. and had tears of happiness

Hancock: This is the best Birthday EVER! THANK YOU EVERYONE!

Luffy walked to hancock and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Hancock hugged luffy.

The party started there was dancing, booze drinking contests, eating dinner Hancock was next to luffy eating with him, now there was ice cream and cake time Hancock shared her cake with luffy.. and sat next to him feeding him more cake.

The party ended it was like a hangover everyone was sleep some were drunk from drinking too much booze the only 2 who were awake was Luffy and Hancock they were talking.

Hancock: I had so much fun with you luffy~ she was blushing as she said it.

Luffy: Me too...

Hancock laid on his side and said

Hancock: Luffy..

Luffy: Yes.. Hancock..?

Hancock: Do you Love me...?

Luffy: Of course I do i'll never forget what you done for me..

Hancock smiled wider

Luffy: You helped me with ace but...

Hancock waited for the rubber boy to finish.

Luffy: But I did however promise I would repay you.

Hancock said nothing as she listened.

Luffy put his treasured Straw Hat on Hancock's head.

Hancock began breaking in tears of happiness once again as she felt his hat on her head she touched the brim of it.

Luffy: So.. my Pirate Empress. we should get married.

Hancock gasped as she felt her eyes turn into heart eyes.

Hancock: Luf-Luffy are you serious?!

Luffy: Dead.

Hancock: MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! THIS INDEED IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY!

The Future King of the Pirates and Pirate Empress kissed each other.

**THE END.**

**WELL LUFFY AND HANCOCK FANS THIS STORY I MADE WAS FOR HANCOCK'S BIRTHDAY TODAY ON THE 2ND. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I WILL GET TO WORK ON SNAKE AND MONKEY VERY SOON. **


End file.
